


Calma

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La gente que se arremolina en la plataforma esperando el tren les dedica miradas extrañas y curiosas, cuchicheando y riéndose entre ellos. Incluso ha habido un par de jóvenes que han tenido la desfachatez de sacar celulares y filmar la peculiar escena. Pero Martín finge no notar ese par de risueños ojos oscuros que le siguen y esa voz coqueta y descarada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.

Martín lleva despierto apenas quince minutos, y su día ya es una mierda.

Es un lunes frío  de invierno  ( si hay algo que Martín odia, son los lunes); e l sol se esconde detrás de un espeso manto de nubes grises ,  y  mientras  una llovizna lige r a y molesta cae del cielo , Martín  termina  acomodarse el saco y anudarse la corbata  a medio camino mientras corre un tren que no sabe si alcanzar á .

Su despertador no sonó  a la hora que debía -  si está despierto  es por  o bra  divin a  - y está llegando tarde al trabajo .  Lleva pocas horas de sueño encima ,  tiene  el estomago vacío de la noche anterior y los pulmones llenos de aire helado .

Un día de mierda que, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que lo pasa en el trabajo,   no promete mejorar.

Estuvo el fin de semana en plena mudanza,  yendo y viniendo de su antiguo departamento al nuevo, moviendo sus cosas de un lado para el otro. Desperdició sus preciados días libres en desempacar y  orde nar ,  e increíblemente  a ú n no ha terminado  de instalarse del todo; tiene todavía un par de cajas con libros y objetos que no sabe dónde va a meter  apiladas en la sala del departamento .

Martín  e stá todavía a dos cuadras de la estación cuando escucha la bocina de su tren anunciando su llegada. Y cómo Martín no es de los que aceptan las derrotas con facilidad,  se lanza  a la  carrera .

Está a  50 metros  cuando ve el tren detenerse en la estación, y  se encuentra  subiendo las escaleras  a la plataforma apresuradamente cuando  ve  el último pasajero s ubirs e  al transporte .

Apoya  su tarjeta  electrónica  en  el lector de los molinetes, y cuando la luz  verde le da paso, empuja solo para encontrarse que el aparato  se ator ó .  Martín suelta una palabrota y levanta el rostro; e l tren aún le espera en la estación, apenas a un os pasos . R etrocede  y salta  el condenado aparato ,  y  se lanza en el último tramo de su carrera.

Es tragicómico como l as puertas  se cierran en su cara, y  cómo Martín  se  queda plantado en la  estación  vacía -  excepto por un pobre mendigo que abrigado hasta la coronilla  toca una vieja guitarra en un banco - mientras su tren deja la estación .

\- La puta que me parió...  - deja escapar  sin aire .

Pero que día de mierda.

Martín toma una gran bocanada de aire helado, y deja escapar un suspiro vencido .  Oficialmente, llega tarde a la oficina.  Sabe que su jefe le reñirá por la falta, y sabe que a pesar de que sean apenas unos minutos de tardanza, no hay  forma de que  su superior no se entere; el res entido hi jo de puta de su compañero de trabajo  ha estado torturando a Martín desde que ingresó a la compañía tres meses atrás, Martín sabe que el muy infeliz le irá con el cuento a su jefe con tal de perjudicarlo .

Pero si hay algo de lo que Martín no tiene ni un pelo, es de lento.

Saca su celular de su bolsillo , y mientras se c obija bajo techo de la fina llovizna que no desiste, llama a la oficina.  Antes de que ese desgraciado envidioso pueda  del a tarlo , Martín  le dejara el memo  a la secretaria  para que pase la voz; porque si de alguien su jefe se va a enterar de que llego tarde, va a ser de la b oca de Martín .

Mientras el tono de espera suena contra su oreja, Martín se pasea  por la plataforma desierta , refunfuñando para si impaciente .

-  Atendé , Cecilia...  Atendéme , mierda...

Ignora al mendigo de forma casi ofensiva cuando le pasa por en frente , demasiado atento a su llamada. No puede evitar tensarse en su lugar y dejar escapar un jadeo pequeñito y sorprendido cuando a sus espaldas  suena en el aire un  dramático rasg u eo  de guitarra  seguido de unos notas cálidas y ligeras . U na voz cálida y  juguetona  le canta  con dulz ura;

_ Não  chore  mais ,  sorria , amor _

_ Eu  trouxe  o  fim  da  sua dor _

_ Não  chore nunca  mais , amor _

Martín se voltea lentamente  hacia el mendigo ;  n o puede ver  la mitad de  su  rostro  moreno d etrás de su  gruesa  bufanda, pero si puede ver un par de brillantes ojos ne gros  sonriéndole debajo de su sombrero de lana y  entre lo s rizos oscuros  que se arremolinan a su  alrededor .  Ahora que tiene su atención, Martín puede ver en sus ojos su sonrisa crecer. Alentado, continua;

_ Eu  sou  o sol cercando a chuva _

_ Do  seu olhar sou eu quem  cuida _

_ E te  peço , por favor _

_ Não  chore nunca  mais , amor _

Martín ha ido a un par de cursos de portugués  c u ando estudió en la universidad para sumar puntos extras , y  maneja el idioma  o suficiente  p ara saber de que  va la canción;  y aunque  lo hiciera ,  l a  mirada pícara y la sonrisa  sugerente  en la voz  del músico  s o n suficiente para  captar  sus intenciones. El vagabundo  toca  y canta  para él  con  voz  casi coqueta , sus dedos bailando perezosamente sobre las cuerdas  en una melodía  lenta y dulz ona .

Martín  n o tiene tiempo  para  pensar siquiera una respuesta  que  una voz reclama su atención de sde su celular .

\- ¿Hola?

Es como salir de un trance. Martín parpadea sorprendido mientras su cuerpo se tensa repentinamente (cuando se había relajado, es un misterio para él) .

\- ¿Hola, Cecilia? - Martín da media vuelta  y le da la espalda al músico callejero -  Cómo estás,  Martín te habla...

Con un  rasg u ido  de sus  uñas  sobre las cuerdas, el vagabundo silencia su guitarra y calla.

\- Te llamaba para avisar que llego un poquito más tarde hoy  -  Martín  observa por el rabillo del ojo cómo  – Tengo que pasar por la  fotocopiadora  a imprimir unos documentos de camino a la oficina . ..

E l m úsico baja la cabeza y vuelve a su melodía bajita  de antes con aires ausentes , como un muñeco  que se ha quedado sin cuerda. Toca distraídamente, apenas concentrado en el movimiento de sus dedos.

El mendigo levanta la cabeza  sorprendido cuando Martín desliza con un elegante movimiento de muñeca un billete  en la funda de su guitarra a sus pies .

\- Por tu buen ojo - Martín  susurra con  una sonrisa  galante y le  gu iñ a un ojo antes de volver a prestarle atención a Cecilia  -  A visá le  a Jorge  por mi, así  no me anda buscando  por toda la  o ficina , ¿dale? M il  gracias, reina,  sos  un ángel . ..

Mientras se da vuelta y camina hacia el otro lado de la plataforma dedicándole mil y una  alabanzas  a Cecilia , le despide la fuerte carcajada del vagabundo seguida de otra canción igual de melosa  y cursi  que la anterior.

* * *

 

Después de eso, las canciones se vuelve una costumbre de todas las mañanas.

Cada vez que el mendigo ve a Martín  llegar a  la estación, su rostro  se ilumina con una sonrisa  enorme , y deja de tocar lo que fuese que estuviese tocando para dedicarle una canción  romántica .

La gente que se arremolina en la plataforma esperando el tren les dedica miradas extrañas y curiosas,  cuchicheando y riéndose entre ellos. Incluso h a habido un par de  jóvenes que han tenido la desfachatez de sacar celulares y filmar la peculiar escena . Pero  Martín finge no notar ese par de risueños ojos oscuros que le siguen y esa voz coqueta y descarada  que le canta a los cuatro vientos  mil promesas de amor .

Mientras ignora al mendigo y sigue su camino como quien no está enterado , Martín intenta con todas sus fuerzas que no se le escape la sonrisa que pelea por asomarse en sus labios .

 

* * *

 

Son dos semanas de serenatas lo que tarda Martín en finalmente hablarle al mendigo.

Es una mañana de invierno especialmente fría en la que Martín madruga a pedido de su jefe  a cumplir con una horas extras ; era ir  más temprano a trabajar  o salir más tarde  de la oficina , y si bien le duele en el alma sacrificar horas de sueño, ya había arreglado una cena con  sus primos – quienes iban a matarlo si volvía a postergarles la reunioncita familiar como ya lo había hecho en dos ocasiones .

Cuando Martín llega, casi no hay gente en la estación;  a ún es demasiado temprano, y  mientras él espera el tren que lo lleve a su oficina, el resto del mundo  apenas  despierta .

Martín deja escapar un largo (y algo vulgar) bostezo, y se ciñe más el abrigo en un intento de mantener el calor .  Hace  demasiado frío, de ese que se cuela hasta los huesos no importa la cantidad de abrigos que se tenga encima . De a poco, sus ojos se cierran, y c abecea.  Frunce el ceño, y vuelve a soltar un  bostezo. S i sigue así se va a quedar dormido parado. Es entonces que nota por el rabillo del ojo un hombre empujando un carrito con termos llenos de café y facturas.

Es justo lo que Martín necesita tan temprano y con tanto frío.

Mientras compra su café, una silueta familiar llega a la estación. Martín observa con curiosidad como el mendigo se sienta en su banco de siempre sin percatarse que está siendo observado. Lo ve sacar su guitarra vieja de su funda – que tira al suelo  a sus pies  para aceptar limosnas – y acomodar el instrumento en su regazo con cariño. Respira una halo de vapor blanco contra sus manos y las frota juntas  en un intento de generar algo de calor .

El mendigo levanta el rostro con sorpresa cuando Martín le ofrece un  vacito térmico  desechable  con café  humeante .

\- Está fresca la mañana, ¿eh? - Martín le dedica una sonrisa amistosa .

El músico  le mira sorprendido , y s us ojos casi se caen de sus cuencas cuando baja la mirada a la mano que  Martín le extiende .

-  _ Oh Deus lhe pague bom senhor _  –  suelta en un gemido, hilando rápidamente las palabras juntas bajo su respiración  mientras acepta el café  gustoso .

Aquello le arranca a Martín una carcajada.

\- De nada .

El mendigo le da un sorbo al café, y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo mientras cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro contento. Martín se ríe bajo está vez, y se sienta a su lado.

\- Gracias... - suspira el mendigo arrastrando un acento pesado que a Martín no lo sorprende ni un poco .

\- Te debía un trago, después de todo tu trabajo de c ortej o – Martín sonríe divertido. L e extiende una mano y se presenta - Martín.

El músico se ríe desvergonzadamente , y  devuelve la  sonrisa perezoso .

\- Un placer, Martín  – responde y estrecha su mano  – Luciano Da Silva , a s u servicio .

Martín está casi tentando a no soltar su mano, pero lo deja ir.

\- ¿Qué  tenés  en el repertorio para mi hoy? - pre gunta curioso mientras una sonrisa coqueta  surca sus labios.

Luciano rasga la guitarra con dramatismo, y deja que sus dedos entumecidos por el frío entren en calor bailando  sobre las cuerdas en una melodía dulce pero  monótona.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa, no te esperaba hasta  tan temprano  – admite  con humildad fingida y un leve encogimiento de hombros .  Le arquea una ceja crespa con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios - ¿Algún pedido?

Martín se lo piensa unos segundos antes de responder .

- Sorprend é me , Luciano.

 

* * *

 

Pronto, Martín intercambia sus serenatas matutinas por charlas amenas  con Luciano . Se vuelve costumbre que Luciano le dedique apenas un par de versos, y que Martín a cambio se siente a su lado con dos cafés y un  par de medialunas que comparte n mientras  espera n  que  el  tren  de Martín  llegue a la estación.

Es así como se entera que Luciano  no es en realidad un vagabundo;  vino a Buenos Aires en busca de fama y fortuna desde Brasil hace un par de meses con solo con  una maleta en una mano y una guitarra al hombro . Martín encuentra casi irónico que , por lo que Luciano le cuenta,  haya terminado viviendo en un  departamentucho que apenas puede mantener con lo que mendiga .

\- Toco  en  las calle de día – explica  Luciano -  P or las  noches trabajo en un bar como mesero, pero toco los fines de semanas . Estás oficialmente invitado a venir a verme cuando quieras .

\- Ya te escucho tocar todas las mañanas, g ratis – puntualiza Martín con una carcajada.

\- Esto no es nada, a quí toco clásicos y canciones populares , lo que deje dinero en mi bolsillo  – Luciano niega  y  le da una sonrisa misteriosa – De noche es donde tengo mi verdadero repertorio.

\- Tal vez pase un día de estos – promete Martín con poca seriedad .

Luciano le dedica una sonrisa brillante, y le dedica otra canción .

 

* * *

 

A Martín le lleva una semana decidir aceptar la invitación de Luciano.

El bar  en el que trabajo Luciano  es pequeño y poco iluminado , lleno de humo de cigarrillos . No hay demasiada gente, pero con eso basta para que casi no haya mesas libres.

Martín y su grupo de amigos  \- Miguel, María y Sebastián -  se sientan en una  mesa  algo escondida en un rincón oscuro, y piden unas cervezas y algo para picar .  Charlan y ríen, y ya v an por su tercera cerveza cuando uno de sus amigos  codea suavemente  a Martín .

\- Oe - Miguel llama  con un susurro cómplice mientras se inclina hacia Martín \- ¿Es ese el  vago  que te dedica serenatas mientras esperas el tren?

Martín sigue la mirada de Miguel ;  Luciano entra por un costado del escenario con una guitarra criolla colgada en la espalda.  Martín parpadea y casi no le reconoce; está tan acostumbrado al mendigo vestido con numerosos abrigos viejos, que el muchacho joven y guapo del escenario lo toma por sorpresa.

Sin demasiada parsimonia,  Luciano to ma  asiento en el banquillo  que se ubica en el medio del escenario y a comoda con gran cariño la guitarra sobre sus piernas . E ntonces  levanta la vista y  sonríe a su audiencia.

\- Buenas noches,  mi nombre es Luciano – se presenta con desenvoltura  \- Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta noche tan bonita.  Espero q ue disfruten, que es lo que vinimos a hacer a este mundo.

Luciano baja la mirada, y sus dedos empiezan a bailar sobre las cuerdas mientras el ambiente se llena de su música.  Toca sin apuro, dejando las notas fluir con naturalidad, y pronto su voz acompaña a su guitarra.  Su música es suave y alegre, despreocupada y ligera .

\- Está churro -  María  susurra con mirada sugerente .

A su lado,  Sebastián  asiente  con parsimonia.

\- No parece un indigente -  puntualiza con cierto tono  de reproche  que hace que Martín le mire  irritado .

\- Yo nunca dije que era un indigente - se ataja mientras l e frunce el ceño.

-  No, solo dijiste que vivía en un banco en una estación de tren – se ríe Miguel  bajito , y Sebastián y María le corean.

Martín les frunce el ceño, pero no replica. Decide aplicar la ley del hielo, y voltea el rostro hacia el escenario mientras ignora las burlas que le siguen a la de Miguel. Martín recuesta la cabeza en su mano, y se pasa el resto de la noche observando a Luciano tocar. N o puede evitar notar lo bien que se ve en el escenario. Lo cómodo -  no, contento,  que se lo ve.  Está en su salsa, y es un sentimiento tan cálido y tan sincero el que transmite que es imposible no sentirse contagiado.  Luciano so nríe y mira a su público con aires casi coquetos , seduciendo con su música y con su postura .

Martín no puede evitar sentirse aliviado de encontrarse refugiado en un rincón oscuro del bar, lejos de l a atención  de Luciano, mientras un leve rubor colorea sus mejillas.

 

* * *   


 

Martín vuelve a ir al bar la noche siguiente, está vez solo.  Vuelve a sentarse en su mesa,  en su rincón oscuro ,  esperando poder pasar inadvertido otra vez; afortunadamente, lo logra.

No es hasta que Luciano anuncia que tocará su última canción, que Martín sale de las sombras y escucha el resto del show de pie, recostado contra una columna en  el fondo  del bar. Es entonces que su mirada se encuentra con la de Luciano.

Le arranca una sonrisa la sorpresa en su rostro, y como si bien los dedos no le fallan casi se olvida de cantar la siguiente estrofa. Luciano le dedica una sonrisa especialmente amplia  antes de volverse a su público y sonreírles con el mismo encanto de antes, y sólo vuelve a mirar a Martín luego de despedirse. Luciano desaparece tras bambalinas, y Martín lo espera inmóvil con una pequeña sonrisa curvándole los labios.

Solo lleva cinco minutos de espera antes de que Luciano aparezca en el bar nuevamente.

\- No pensé que vendrías - admite Luciano con una sonrisa algo avergonzada - ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

\- ¿Las canciones son tuyas?  \- pregunta curioso -  ¿Las compusiste vos?

Luciano sonríe orgulloso.

\- Si  – responde sacando pecho.

\- Me gustó la q ue decía que había encontrado el amor en una estación de tren - Martín sonríe.

Luciano deja escapar un rezongo  quejumbroso ; Martín + casi puede ver un sonrojo en su piel morena.

\- No la hubiese tocado de saber que vendrías  -  suspira vencido .

Martín sonríe ampliamente.

\- Pero si te quedo muy linda – alaga burlón.

-  Gracias  - Luciano revolea los ojos, pero una sonrisa surca sus labios  - Vamos, te invito algo de beber.

Luciano se acerca a la barra y habla con el empleado detrás del mostrador antes de volver a Martín y guiarlo hasta una mesa. La mesera, una muchacha algo regordeta que bromea con Luciano  con complicidad , les trae unas bebidas .  Luego de unas horas de hablar y hablar y de un par de cervezas  ya están  riendo como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida .  Martín no está seguro si es el alcohol en sus venas o si simplemente hay química entre los dos, y a estás alturas no le importa.

Es la mesera quien se acercar a su mesa y le recuerda a Luciano que ya están cerrando  y que es hora que lleve su cita a otro sitio .

\- Gracias, Lucía , ya nos vamos  –  prom e te  Luciano – Agrégalo a mi cuenta y que Luis lo descuente de mi salario .

Martín se queja, pero no hay  " pero "  que valga para Luciano .

\- Invita la casa.  Por todos los cafés que alguna vez me invitaste  –  dice  con una sonrisa ebria, y luego baja la voz –  Con algo de suerte,  algún descuento consigo .

Salen del bar, pero no  se despiden ahí. Cómo los borrachos que son, caminan sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad  tropezando abrazados. E n un momento están  riendo y gritando y cantando a pleno pulmón, y al siguiente  se  están besándose desenfrenadamente  y gimiendo ruidosamente  en un callejón.

La  noche  culmina en el  departamento de Luciano, dónde Martín compr ueba  que la boca  y las manos de Luciano  son buenas para algo más que sólo música .

 

* * *

 

Martín no vuelve a ver más a Luciano por las mañanas en la estación de tren ; en vez, lo ve por las  noches luego del trabajo y por las tardes en sus días libres.

Llevan casi  tres  meses saliendo, cuando Luciano anuncia que ha decidido volver a Brasil .

Tienen una discusión grande al respecto, y se pasan casi una semana sin hablarse.

Es Martín el que termina dando el brazo a torcer; en el fondo, sabe que de los dos es el que está siendo injusto.

Martín se dirige al bar en el horario de salida de Luciano. Se queda afuera (porque se niega a entrar y tener que  pagar  consumición para poder sentarse en una mesa sabiendo que Luciano no le prestará atención), se recuesta contra la pared del bar y enciende un cigarrillo.

Está a punto de ir por el segundo cigarrillo cuando Luciano  sale del bar con su compañera bromeando . Su risa se corta en el aire cuando ve a Martín esperándole. Sintiendo el ambiente tenso entre los dos, la mesera se despide de Luciano y se escabulle rápidamente.

Luciano le sonríe y la saluda con la mano. Luego se vuelve a Martín y  frunce el ceño .

\- ¿Ya se pasó tu berrinche? - pregunta mordaz .

Martín aprieta los labios.

\- No.

\- Que mal  – replica Luciano, pasando de largo a Martín - En dos semanas me vuelvo  a Brasil.

\- Vine a hablar –  Martín grita a sus espaldas con poca paciencia .

No se mueve de su lugar. Se niega a ir tras Luciano. Fue él de los dos el que se trago el orgullo y vino hasta aquí con bandera blanca . No va a humillarse y arrastrarse tras Luciano, no señor.

Tiene suerte que sea Luciano el que se da la vuelta y se cruza de brazos  con  mirada nada amistosa.

\- No quiero hablar – farfulla caprichoso.

A Martín le hierve la sangre.

\- ¿Entonces acá se termina? - pregunta Martín, su voz teñida con un  resentimiento que no logra ocultar .

\- Yo nunca dije eso  - protesta  Luciano igual de brusco. Deja escapar un bufido, y murmura bajo su respiración  – A menos que eso sea lo que quiera s...

Hay un pregunta  implícita  ahí.

\- ¿Es lo qué vos  querés ?

Pregunta que Martín evita. Y que Luciano no deja pasar; frunce el ceño y le mira con impaciencia. Martín siente que las mejillas le arden, y deja escapar un suspiro.

\- Podría funcionar... - replica, esquivo.

Pero para Luciano parece ser suficiente; su posición hostil se relaja, y asiente con la cabeza.

\- Lo hará - promete, y  sus labios se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba .

Martín no sabe si es su sonrisa o la convicción en su voz, pero esas la s palabras de Luciano calman su ansiedad . Es casi mágico, como el aire entre ellos se destensa.

\- Espero mensajes de texto a toda hora y  muchas llamadas a larga distancia - Martín se permite sonreír arrogante - Y regalos por correo. Muchos regalos .

Luciano ríe.

\- Lo mismo digo – replica con una sonrisita suficiente.

Martín no se resiste, y toma su cara entre sus manos para plantarle un beso en los labios. Luciano vuelve a reír, satisfecho, y enrosca sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Martín.

-Me muero de hambre – susurra Luciano, sugerente.

Martín vuelve a besarle, ligero y rápido.

\- Te invito a cenar al mejor lugar de la ciudad.

Luciano parpadea curioso.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Mi departamento – responde Martín y suelta una carcajada.

Luciano se le une, pero le da un empujón y se zafa, frunciendo el ceño mientras una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro.

\- Mezquino – reprocha con poca seriedad .

Martín pasa un brazo por su hombro, volviendo a traerlo cerca de su cuerpo. Luciano pasa un brazo por su espalda, enroscando sus dedos en su cintura.  Vuelven a besarse, y esta vez se permiten disfrutar de la boca del otro por un rato largo .

\- Vamos – Martín se separa y le dedica una sonrisa boba - Que quiero aprovechar estás dos semanas antes de que te me  escapés .

Luciano devuelve la mueca, y vuelve a unir sus labios.

\- Yo no me estoy escapando a ningún lado, Martín – promete.

\- Más te vale  \- responde M artín con una risa, y le dedica una mirada sugerente – Que sino te voy a  tener que ir a buscar a Brasil  yo.

La cara de Luciano se ilumina con el mensaje implícito. Se lanza sobre Martín y le llena la cara de besos entre palabras que Martín no llega  entender  entre carcajadas.

Puede que en dos semanas no vuelven a verse hasta que alguno de los dos puede hacerse tiempo o juntar dinero para viajar. Pero si todos los encuentros que tengan, por pocos que sean, serán como los últimos meses que vienen saliendo, Martín está más que dispuesto a hacer que esto funcione.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A; Para los curiosos, La canción que le dedica Luciano a Martín es Calma de Jorge e Mateus.


End file.
